mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
M. Bison
300px |Caption = Official Artwork from Street Fighter IV |Downloadlink = Masa's version (SF2) N64Mario's Version (SFA3) Jessica Smoke's version (SFM) Warusaki3's version (CvS) Kong's version (MvC) Umihei's version (Custom SF3) DarkWolf13's version (NxC)}} This article is about the dictator character from Street Fighter. For the american heavyweight boxer known as '''M. Bison' in Japan, see Balrog.'' (commonly known as "Dictator" by Street Fighter fans) is the leader of the organization Shadaloo. He is the host for a powerful energy known as "Psycho Power" which is pushing his body to its limit. Because of this, Bison needs a new body to transfer his soul into. After some time Bison encounters Evil Ryu and discovers that due to the Satsui No Hadou, he is the perfect host for his Psycho Power. However, he fails to capture the corrupted Ryu. In, M.U.G.E.N, a few versions were made with one by N64Mario and one is a W.I.P. by chuchoryu there was also a few edits of M. Bison one of which was from the cartoon of street fighter. A parody of M. Bison known simply as Bison was made by Coelesquid & P.o.t.S., which is a literal bison wearing M. Bison's hat. There is a version of M. Bison from Namco X Capcom who has been made by DarkWolf13. N64Mario's Version This version is SFA3 style. It is exactly as it was in the actual game including all of its -ism's and his infamous "Final Mode". Final Bison (Vega): ------------------- - Hold start, and press any button at character select screen. - Alternatively, rename the folder 'mbison' to 'fbison', and add the character in your mugen's select.def file. - You can also add a separate Final Bison (Vega) by putting 'mbison/fbison.def' into your mugen's select.def file. NOTE: Final Bison (Vega) can NOT select any -isms. -ism Select: ------------ You can select up to 4 -isms. X-ism, A-ism, V-ism, & EX-ism. Pick which -ism you want by pressing up or down during your characters intro sequence before the match begins. Once you select an -ism, you stick with the -ism until you die, or until the game ends. NOTE: X-ism, A-ism, or V-ism is automatically given to you, depending which color you are currently using. You may switch to a different -ism before the match begins. Shadaloo-ism: ------------- To get the secret Shadaloo-ism before the match, hold start on the VS. match up screen. Continue to hold down start during your characters intro sequence, and press left or right when selecting an -ism to get the desired S-ism. Notes on -ism: -------------- X-ism: Classic mode. 1 super, NO Alpha (Zero) counters. Taunting disabled. A-ism: Standard Alpha (Zero) mode. 1 Alpha (Zero) counter, 2 supers. 1 Taunt limit. V-ism: Variable combo mode. 1 Alpha (Zero) counter, 1 Taunt limit. Press LP+LK for quick shadows, MP+MK for moderate shadows, and FP+FK for long shadows. Requires 50% of power to activate. EX-ism: NEW additional mode. Uses all -isms + new lvl3 super move. 2 Alpha/Zero counters, 3 supers, V-ism variable combo available. No Taunt limit. Dashing enabled. Shadaloo-ism: Red: Turns M.Bison (Vega) into Final Bison (Vega). Green: Darkstalkers style combo system & guard push. Press FWD+3P while guarding for a guard push. Blue: SF3 style control system. Exactly like X-ism, but with parrying, leap attack, dashing, and taunting enabled. Press LP+LK to throw, MP+MK for a leap attack, and FP+FK to taunt. P.O.T.S. Version This version is CVS style. His AI is moderate or easy depending on the skill of the player. His moveset is similar to his in game counterpart and will consistently use his specials and hypers throughout the match. chuchoryu's W.I.P. Version chuchoryu's is a W.I.P for his "SF2 in SF3" project. DarkWolf13's Version DarkWolf13's M. Bison came from Namco X Capcom, and uses the voices from the game. He only has 7 attacks (5 normals and a hyper). He uses a couple of special effects from PotS' M. Bison for Psycho Crusher and Mega Psycho Crusher. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' + |Uses 3000 power}} Videos Awesome mugen battle M. Bison vs. Shin Akuma MUGEN- NxC M.Bison Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Bossfights Category:Males